Nite-Runner meets DmC Devil May Cry
by VergilsBitch
Summary: Nite meets the Dante and Vergil from the new games, but is the new Vergil all he seems? Short Story. It's a bit of a cross over, but there is no DmC in the game category.


Prologue ~ Fortuna

"Who's a beautiful little girl?" Nite cooed

A baby gurgled back at her.

"Nite, you don't have to hang around, we'll be fine."

"I know Kyrie, but I love taking time to look after Emily... and you, and with Nero away with Dante, I figured that you'd want some company."

"And I appreciate it... it's just... I thought you'd want to spend time with Vergil"

"I do. But I want to see my... granddaughter."

Nite hated the fact she was a Nan/Grandmother. She didn't regret having Nero at a young age, but being a Grandmother... It made her embarrassed. In fact, she just wanted to be referred to as Nite... No titles. She didn't even feel worthy enough to be called 'Mother' as she had to abandon Nero.

Kyrie chuckled, "I better be off. I have to practice for the next service."

Nite sighed, "Fair enough... Take care of yourself... Bye Emily".

Emily looked confused then giggled again.

Just as Kyrie was out of view, a bubble appeared in the middle of the road and exploded throwing Nite across the street.

Chapter 1

Nite pulled herself to her feet, "What the hell was that?" She thought.

In the road where the explosion had occurred, a body was lying there. Nite got up and walked over to it.

"S**t", the man grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Nite asked

He rolled over, sat up and rubbed his head, "that wasn't meant to happen. At least I don't think it was..."

He wore a coat with a Union Jack on the sleeve, had dark brown hair with a white streak, and looked pretty scruffy.

He looked up, "Hi."

"Hi", Nite replied with a smile

"You didn't happen too see anyone else come through here?" He asked

"Nope, it's just you."

Dante took a time and looked Nite up and down..."You're a demon?"

"Yeah"

"Great. More demon scum."

Nite scoffed, "Well, going by your smell, you're a fine one to call scum."

"You saying I smell?"

"No... I smell demon on you... you are a demon...right?"

"Yeah. Well, Half demon... half Angel..."

Nite eyed him "Sorry, I didn't recognize the scent. We don't get many angels around here."

The man eyed her back, "I'm Dante, and technically, I'm Nephilim."

Nite nodded her head, "Dante? Half Angel? That can't be right."

"I know what I am." Dante chuckled

Nite was about to respond when Dante disappeared and the ground started to shake. "I have to get out of here," she thought.

Chapter 2

Nite ran as fast as she could. There were forces at work that she couldn't understand.

What was worse is that she was running from something that she couldn't see.

She ran up an alley and hid behind a dumpster and thought, "Real classy Nite."

She may not have been able to see what happened, but she heard a howl... one that sounded like something dying.

Then a few seconds after she heard a voice... "Hey, Demon girl, where did you go?"

She stood up and walked out into the road.

"There you are. Sorry, I had something to deal with." Dante said.

"You drink?" Nite asked

"Yeah, but not..."

"... With demons... right?" Nite finished

"At this time of the day I was going to say" Dante chuckled

"Sorry."

"No problem. I need to go anyway."

Dante started to walk past Nite when he said, "By the way, where am I?"

"Fortuna."

Dante shook his head, he honestly had no idea.

Nite walked towards Dante, "You're not from this... Universe... right?"

"Is that what you'd call it?" Dante said sighing, "Okay, You can come with me."

Nite smiled, "You know, not all demons are a pain in the ass, and I have to trust you as much as you can trust me."

Dante pulled a face, and then held out his hand. Nite shook it, "My name is Nite. However, if you want to call me demon girl... it's up to you"

Chapter 3

"So, your mom is an Angel..."

"Right"

Nite and Dante had talked all the way back to a cafe which was on the other side of Fortuna's bustling town. He told her about the wars between Angels and Demons. Sparda being incarcerated, Eva being killed by Mundus and a female called Kat.

They entered to see that the place was unusually deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Nite asked the owner.

"They cleared off after that earthquake. What'll it be?"

"Ah...Cola, please" Nite said

"I'm fine", Dante replied.

They sat down only for Dante to say "Whoops, guess that'd be my fault."

Nite sat back and folded her arms, "What happened?"

Dante sat back and picked up the salt pot, "Ever heard of Limbo?"

Nite shook her head.

"Well, when a demon wants to try and take me on, it'll drag me into Limbo. Then have to find my way out by rifts."

"What sort of demon was it?"

"A hunter demon" Dante replied, now drawing on the table with the salt.

"Never heard of it."

Dante stopped and looked up, "You don't have Hunter demons?"

Nite shook her head again.

The owner plonked Nite's drink on the table and walked off.

"So what are you?" Dante asked with intrigue

"A lunar demon", Nite replied as she sipped her drink.

Dante laughed, "I've never heard of them either."

"You wouldn't. The race is either dead, dying, no longer exists or is in hiding." Nite said in a 'matter of fact' tone

"Wow..." Dante said bemused "That was cold."

Nite looked at the table and shrugged her shoulders, "It's true."

"What about your parents?" Dante asked

"I disowned my father and killed him. As for my mother, she's dead too..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."Dante replied

"Don't be... I'm not. " With that, Nite finished her drink, stood up and walked over to the counter. She paid the owner and looked up at the television; she read the news headlines scrolling at the bottom of the screen, "Explosion in the City centre near the Devil May Cry Office, no one injured." In the corner of the screen, the news channel depicted the CCTV images that showed the exactly same explosion that Dante had appeared from.

Nite marched back to their table, "We have to go"

"Why?"

Nite urged Dante to look at the TV mounted on the wall.

"S**T" Dante whispered.

"Come on, we'll take my car" she said as they hastily ran out of the door.

Chapter 4

The accelerator was pressed as far as it could go.

"I just hope we don't crash", Nite said

"Why?" Dante replied

"It's not my car"

The car left the ground with every bump that it went over.

"It won't matter, you'll bust the axel" Dante said holding on tightly "Do you know where you're going?"

"I have more of an idea than you would, plus, these backstreets are a shortcut."

"Yeah, to a hole in the ground" Dante retorted.

Nite slowed the car as the debris from the explosion started to appear.

"There's no one here." Nite whispered

"There should be"

Nite stopped the car outside the Devil May Cry office. A large crater obliterated the road.

Dante got out and looked around, then went over to the crater. Nite walked over to him.

They both looked into the hole only to hear, "you've taken your time".

A startled Nite and Dante turned around. Stood there was a man in a blue- green coat holding a Katana with gloves. He had white hair which was swept back.

"Who's your friend?" He asked

"Vergil, this is Nite."

Nite eyed this newcomer suspiciously, in a way; she didn't know what to make of him.

Vergil just nodded.

Nite zoned out as Dante and Vergil spoke to each other, and started to circle Vergil, looking him up and down...

"I need to know what we're dealing with in this Universe" Vergil said

"I'm sure Nite will help us." Dante replied.

Nite snapped away from her thoughts, whilst still looking at Vergil and said "Yeah, uh, sure I will. Follow me"

She led them to the front door of the Devil May Cry office, "Just wait here, I'll let you in."

Nite walked through the alleyway around to the back of the shop. Nite stopped just before she reached the back door and rubbed her head. The new twins' presence didn't sit right with her, and there was something strange about this new Vergil. Whether it was his appearance or his demeanour, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Chapter 5

"Sorry I took so long, back door was jammed", Nite lied as she opened the front door to let the twins in.

The boys came in and observed their surroundings.

"Sorry for the mess", Nite said. She walked over to Dante's chair, sat on it, and put her legs on the desk, "So what can I help you with?"

Vergil stepped toward the desk while Dante looked around, "The demons here are completely different to the ones in our universe, I... we need to know what they are."

Nite smiled a little and replied pointing, "Well, you're more than welcome to look through the books here".

"Books?"

"You've heard of them right Verge? They have covers, with writing in them", Dante said chuckling

Nite couldn't help but chuckle.

Vergil dismissed his brothers' comment, "But, It'll take some time to get through them, don't you have a computer?"

Nite laughed, "I do, but it's full of viruses, thanks to our Dante. I don't think it's been turned on in a couple of months."

Dante looked at the books, "How many do you have on what Vergil wants to know about?"

Nite thought for a second, "It's hard to tell. It depends on what demons you want to know about. Ones that roam hell, the ones that guard the entrance to the Underworld, the ruler..."

"Point taken", Vergil replied and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Anyone want a drink?" Nite asked

Dante raised his hand.

"Beer's in the fridge, water's in the tap", Nite laughed.

Dante walked through to the kitchen whilst Vergil continued flicking through the books.

The phone rang. Nite answered it.

"Devil May Cry"

"Thanks for the password, but Dante isn't here at the moment."

"I can appreciate that it's important but... "

"Look, I'll leave him a note, and I'll kick his butt out of the door when he gets back."

"Thanks... Bye"

Nite replaced the receiver, and shifted around in one of the drawers on Dante's desk. Underneath porn and whiskey bottles she found a pen and a few pieces of paper. She neatly scribbled the job information and threw the rest of the paper and pen back into the desk.

Vergil was flicking through a book when something fell out from between the pages.

He picked up the picture and looked at it, then looked at the page that it fell from, "Lunar Demon?"

Chapter 6

Nite knew what Vergil had found.

"So you're a demon..." Vergil said

"I was the last time that I looked, yeah." Nite replied, now getting up from the chair "I assume that has now tainted your opinion of me".

Dante walked back into the room. "Did you know that she was a demon?" Vergil asked.

Dante scoffed, "Yeah, I did."

Vergil drew Yamato and Nite shook her head, "You'd strike down someone who is unarmed?"

"Come on Vergil, Don't be stupid" Dante said

"You're a demon; you'd find a way to defend yourself."

"Vergil, this is stupid, she's helping us"

"For her own ends..." Vergil growled

"Says the Half demon" Nite retorted.

"You may hate demons, but never forget you are one... at least half of one" Nite said.

Vergil eased slightly.

"Come on Vergil, get some air." Dante pulled Vergil out of the door, turned to Nite and said, "Back in a minute."

Nite breathed a sigh of relief when Dante shut the door and sat back down.

She could understand how Vergil felt; demons had killed their mother and imprisoned their father. All actions concocted and carried out by Mundus. Even in another Universe he was still the bully that she remembered her own father to be. However, unlike the guys she was helping now, she had her revenge and laid her own demons to rest... although it sounded ironic.

The door opened, "Vergil wants to speak to you." Dante said gently.

Nite nodded. Dante went back into the shop and she went out to Vergil.

Nite climbed, and sat on the roof of the car with her legs crossed whilst Vergil was perched on the bonnet.

"I read the entry, you're the daughter of Mundus" Vergil said while not looking at her

"Sadly... but I'm past that..." she replied staring it the bonnet.

"How, you can't change who your parents are?"

"That doesn't mean that I have to be like them... like him"

"So you don't eat hearts?"

Nite smirked, "I don't even think our Mundus did that."

Vergil put his hat on. Nite looked and laughed.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"You're wearing a hat?!"

"It's a fedora."

"I know, but I never imagined seeing any version of you in a hat."

For a while they spoke about this universe's Underworld, the difference between the ways that they said MUN-dus and MOON-dus. Vergil told her about his ability to hack computers and the technology he developed as a teenager.

Although, all the time that they were talking, Nite's suspicions were still gnawing at her.

All of a sudden, Dante rushed out of the office, "Nite, there's some punk kid on the phone asking for you. He sounded pretty panicked."

Nite jumped from the roof of the car, indoors and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nero? What's the matter?"

"How long ago was this?"

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way..."

"What's the matter?"

"Dante's in trouble" the twins looked confused, "This world's Dante."

Nite rushed through to the back room and came back out with Force Edge.

"Nite, I can stay here and fix your computer, I'll find what I'm looking for. Dante can go with you" ,Vergil said

Nite placed Force Edge to her back where it was held in place by a strange demonic force. She searched underneath the couch and pulled out a dusty laptop and handed it to Vergil, "Make yourself at home...Good luck."

Dante and Nite headed towards the door whilst Vergil booted and decoded the viruses on the computer.

Chapter 7

"Did the kid say what was wrong?"

"No, just that Dante was caught in some sort of bubble." Nite said as she was trying to concentrate on the rocky road.

Nero and Dante had decided to go 'training' in a mountainous region just outside of town.

They were just about to go over the brow of a hill when a figure stood in front of them.

Nite saw the arm, "Nero". She stopped the car and he staggered over.

"I couldn't free him", Nero said gasping for breath.

"Get in" Nite gestured.

Nero closed the door and glimpsed Nite's passenger, "Who the hell are you?"

"Dante"

Nero just looked confused.

"I'll tell you later", Nite said

Nero directed Nite to whereDante was.

A massive bubble was obstructing a clearing, Dante was in it.

It was pink and surged with a massive amount of energy.

"I tried breaking it with my Devil Bringer, it just fed off my energy", Nero said.

"Stay Here," Nite replied.

She got out of the car and Nero handed her Force Edge. Dante followed her.

"Dante, you came out of something like this in Fortuna."

Dante walked towards it and started to fade. He came back, "I can get back to my own world with this."

"Or you could die", Nite replied

"No, as I walked towards it, I was going into limbo. That's definitely how I get back."

Nite nodded. Dante walked away and disappeared.

With that, the bubble faded and the usual Dante landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" He grumbled.

"You're okay?" Nite asked

"Yeah"

Nite realized something, something that she had forgotten whilst trying to help the new Sparda twins, "Vergil."

Chapter 8

Nite barged through the doors of the Devil May Cry office.

"Your computer is sorted, and I have everything that I need" Vergil said.

"Good, it's time to go. Come with me", Nite replied hastily.

Dante drove out to the cliffs where the portal to the Underworld was situated.

Nite was sat in the passenger seat and Vergil was in the back. Dante was also suspicious of this 'new' Vergil.

"Come on 'D', put your foot down", Nite said

"Don't call me that!" Dante snapped

Nite sighed with frustration.

"Where are we going?" Vergil asked.

"The Underworld, I need to see someone" Nite replied.

The car screeched to a stop and Nite ran to the cliff top. Vergil followed and Dante casually strolled behind.

Nite had used the portal quite a few times. It couldn't be seen by the naked eye, you had to trust yourself that it was there.

Vergil glimpsed over the cliff.

"Hold onto your hat Vergil", Nite said.

Nite jumped and disappeared into something. Vergil couldn't help but be intrigued, and so he followed.

Chapter 9

Nite and Vergil ran through the courtyard to be greeted by the same pink bubble that pulsed with energy. Except this time, it seemed more vicious.

"Well..." Nite said

Vergil seemed to be thinking.

"Go on..."

Vergil withdrew Yamato and slashed at the bubble... it seemed to break apart into a million pieces.

"I'm not going."

Vergil's body plummeted towards the ground. Nite ran across to him. He was lifeless, but still alive.

"This, all of this, is now mine!" he said as he walked towards the castle.

Nite felt tears roll down her face, but stopped herself crying, "No, he's not dead yet." She got up and walked over to a column where the black roses were in flower. She picked one, took it to Vergil and placed it in his hand on his chest.

Nite picked up Vergil's Yamato from the floor and headed into the castle.

Chapter 10

Nite walked into the throne room, "Power isn't it all it's cracked up to be, is it?" She walked closer to Vergil who was sat on the throne, "Tell me, what were you expecting? Thunder and lightning? fireworks?"

Vergil disappeared from the throne and reappeared behind her, "He isn't the true ruler of the Underworld, is he?"

Nite chuckled, "No. You're looking at her..."

Nite and new Vergil drew their Yamato's and thrusted the swords at each other. The blades grinded away and sparks flew.

"Then, it looks like I'll have to kill you anyway." Vergil growled.

The katana's clashed and the sound bounced off of the throne room walls.

Vergil lost his footing a couple of times.

"You really aren't an experienced swordsman, are you?" Nite asked "Must've been all of the time you spent sat in front of a computer. Sparda would be so ashamed."

Nite's comment caught him off guard and she pushed him to the floor and held Yamato to his throat. With that, Nite's necklace dropped out of her top. Vergil looked at it; it seemed to look into his soul.

"What is that?"

As much as Nite wanted to say 'your future', she thought better of it, he may not face the same fate as her Vergil did.

"Did it show you something?"

"Yes"

"Then that's all you need to know."

She pulled Yamato away and returned it to its sheath.

When Vergil got to his feet he charged at Nite, she turned and just as he was about to swing the sword, he dropped to the floor.

Standing behind him was his twin, "You okay?"

"Fine", Nite replied "No harm done... I don't think"

Whilst Vergil was unconscious on the floor, his Yamato had disappeared.

"We had better get back", Dante picked Vergil from the floor and heaved him over his shoulder.

Chapter 11

Vergil still lay on the floor of the courtyard. Nite laid his sword next to him.

The portal to Dante's world lay open.

"I'm sorry this ended the way it did", Dante Said

Nite shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You've got a long road ahead of you... Wait a minute."

She walked over to the column of black roses and picked three of them, "Take these with you"

"Flowers?" Dante scoffed.

"Silly I know, but just don't forget who you are, or who or what you stand for."

"Thanks."

"Remember Dante... not all demons are evil. Good Luck."

Dante kind of saluted and vanished through the portal...Then the portal vanished.

Nite heard a groan behind her, "Vergil!" She dashed over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"What's happened?"

"I was protecting our power" Nite smiled. "Come on; well go back to the throne room, then later, I have some explaining to do."

Epilogue ~ Dante's Office

"Wow that's scary" Dante said

"How?" Nero asked

"More than one Vergil? It'd make me wet the bed any day of the week", Dante laughed

"Very funny", Vergil replied

"I'm just glad they returned to their own universe", Nite said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm thirsty."

Nite walked to the kitchen, Vergil followed her.

"Before you say anything Vergil. I love you. We've both been through too much; I'm never going to leave you." With that Nite hugged him.

"I just came out for a drink." He replied hugging her back.

Nite laughed, and thought for a second, "And please Vergie, don't EVER wear a hat!"

*~THE END~*


End file.
